Bacteremias are studied after various presurgical procedures are performed with various antiseptic solutions and again after oral surgery operations are performed within the oral cavity. The data will be evaluated for the variation in the distribution of bacteremias both as a factor of time and which presurgical procedure was performed. The predominant organisms will also be examined.